Zhu Zhu Beach Buggy Racing
Zhu Zhu Beach Buggy Racing is a fanmade game app Plot Caterpie wants to win the race at the beach with his friends and emenies. Characters * Caterpie the bug (original playable) * Butterfree the flying bug (unlocked after defeating Butterfree) * Weedle the poison bug (unlocked after defeating Mega Beedrill) * Paras the grass bug (unlocked after defeating Parasect) * Forretress the steel bug (unlocked after defeating Forretress) * Shuckle the rock bug (unlocked after defeating Shuckle) * Heracross the fighting bug (unlocked after defeating Mega Heracross) * Surskit the water bug (unlocked after defeating Masquerain) * Nincada the ground bug (unlocked after defeating Ninjask) * Shedinja the ghost bug (unlocked after defeating Shedinja) * Joltik the electric bug (unlocked after defeating Galvantula) * Larvesta the fire bug (unlocked after defeating Volcarona) * Cutiefly the fairy bug Power Ups * After You (normal) (original power up) * Burn Up (fire) (unlocked after completing Normal Beach) * Soak (water) (unlocked after completing Fire Beach) * Leaf Tornado (grass) (unlocked after completing Water Beach) * Thunderbolt (electric) (unlocked after completing Grass Beach) * Blizzard (ice) (unlocked after completing Electric Beach) * Superpower (fighting) (unlocked after completing Ice Beach) * Poison Gas (poison) (unlocked after completing Super Paradise Beach) * Earthquake (ground) (unlocked after completing Poison Ivy Beach) * Fly (flying) (unlocked after completing Ground Beach) * Gravity (psychic) (unlocked after completing Flying Beach) * Pollen Puff (bug) (unlocked after completing Psychic Beach) * Rollout (rock) (unlocked after completing Bug Beach) * Nightmare (ghost) (unlocked after completing Rock Beach) * Beat Up (dark) (unlocked after completing Ghost Beach) * Twister (dragon) (unlocked after completing Dark Beach) * Flash Cannon (steel) (unlocked after completing Dragon Beach) * Sparkly Swirl (fairy) (unlocked after completing Steel Beach) Karts * 'Original Kart '''is a normal kart made of wood with four wooden wheels. It is an original kart. * '''Fiery Kart '''is a fire kart that has red, orange and yellow flame patterns on it and four tires. It is unlocked after completing Normal Beach. * '''Water Kart '''is a water kart that has bubble patterns on it and four bubbly wheels. It is unlocked after completing Fire Beach. * '''Leafy Kart '''is a grass kart made of leaves with has three wooden wheels. It is unlocked after completing Water Beach. * '''Thunder Kart '''is an electric kart that has yellow lightning bolt patterns on it and three tires. It is unlocked after completing Grass Beach. * '''Frost Kart '''is an ice kart made of ice with four icy wheels. It is unlocked after completing Electric Beach. * '''Super Kart '''is a fighting kart that is orange and red with four tires. It is unlocked after completing Ice Beach. * '''Poison Kart '''is a poison kart that has a skull and crossbones on it and four tires. It is unlocked after completing Super Paradise Beach. * '''Ground Kart '''is a ground kart that resembles a monster truck with orange and tan colors and four tires. It is unlocked after completing Poison Ivy Beach. * '''Flying Kart '''is a flying kart that resembles a fly with three tires. It is unlocked after completing Ground Beach. * '''Psychic Kart '''is a psychic kart that has two psychic eyes and four tires. It is unlocked after completing Flying Beach. * '''Buggy Kart '''is a bug kart that resembles a caterpillar with ten tires. It is unlocked after completing Psychic Beach. * '''Rocky Kart '''is a rock kart made of rocks with four rock wheels. It is unlocked after completing Bug Beach. * '''Ghostly Kart '''is a ghost kart that resembles a ghostly kart with four ghostly wheels. It is unlocked after completing Rock Beach. * '''Dark Kart '''is a dark kart that is black and brown with four tires. It is unlocked after completing Ghost Beach. * '''Dragon Kart '''is a dragon kart that resembles a purple dragon with wings and four tires. It is unlocked after completing Dark Beach. * '''Steel Kart '''is a steel kart made of steel with four tires. It is unlocked after completing Dragon Beach. * '''Flower Kart '''is a fairy kart that has pink flower patterns on it and with four flower wheels. It is unlocked after completing Steel Beach. Episodes * '''Normal Beach '''is a normal beach with seven levels: # Race with Rattata # Time Boom with Raticate # Fruit Splat with Meowth # Race with Persian and Lickitung # Time Boom with Chansey and Kangaskhan # Fruit Splat with Tauros and Ditto # Boss Battle with Mega Kangaskhan * '''Fire Beach '''is a beach with a campfire with seven levels: # Race with Charmander and Charmeleon # Time Boom with Vuplix and Ninetales # Fruit Splat with Growlithe and Arcanine # Race with Ponyta, Rapidash and Magmar # Time Boom with Flareon, Cyndaquil and Quilava # Fruit Splat with Typhlosion, Slugma and Magby # Boss Battle with Volcarona the evolved fire bug * '''Water Beach '''is a water beach with waves with six levels: # Race with Squirtle, Wartortle and Blastoise # Time Boom with Psyduck, Golduck and Poliwag # Fruit Splat with Poliwhirl, Seel and Shellder # Race with Krabby, Kingler and Horsea # Fruit Splat with Seadra, Goldeen and Seaking # Boss Battle with Masquerain the flying bug * '''Grass Beach '''is a grass beach with grass with four levels: # Race with Tangela, Chikorita and Bayleef # Time Boom with Meganium, Bellossom and Sunkern # Fruit Splat with Sunflora, Treecko and Grovyle # Boss Battle with Parasect the evolved grass bug * '''Electric Beach '''is an electric beach with thunder with five levels: # Race with Pikachu, Raichu and Voltorb # Time Boom with Electrode, Electabuzz and Jolteon # Fruit Splat with Pichu, Mareep and Flaaffy # Race with Ampharos, Elekid, Raikou and Electrike # Boss Battle with Galvantula the evolved electric bug * '''Ice Beach '''is an ice beach with ice and snow with four levels: # Race with Alolan Vuplix, Snorunt, Glalie and Regice # Time Boom with Glaceon, Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe # Fruit Splat with Cubchoo, Beartic, Cryogonal and Bergmite # Boss Battle with Mega Glalie * '''Super Paradise Beach '''is a beach with seven levels: # Race with Mankey, Primeape, Machop and Machoke # Boom Time with Machamp, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and Tyrogue # Fruit Splat with Hitmontop, Makuhita, Hairyama and Riolu # Race with Timburr, Gurdurr, Conkeldurr, Throh and Sawk # Boom Time with Meinfoo, Meinshao, Pancham, Crabrawler and Passimian # Fruit Splat with Meditite, Medicham, Lucario, Pangoro and Hawlucha # Boss Battle with Mega Heracross the evolved fighting bug * '''Poison Ivy Beach '''is a beach with poison ivy with four levels: # Race with Ekans, Arbok, Nidoran♀, Nidorina and Nidoran♂ # Time Boom with Nidorino, Grimer, Muk, Koffing and Weezing # Fruit Splat with Gulpin, Swalot, Seviper, Trubbish and Garbodor # Boss Battle with Mega Beedrill the evolved poison bug *'Ground Beach '''is a ground beach with sand with six levels: # Race with Sandshrew, Sandslash, Diglett, Dugtrio and Cubone # Time Boom with Marowak, Phanpy, Donphan, Trapinch and Groundon # Fruit Splat with Hippopotas, Hippowdon, Drillbur, Mudbray and Mudsdale # Race with Alolan Diglett, Alolan Dugtrio, Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Gligar and Vibrava # Fruit Splat with Flygon, Baltoy, Claydol, Rhyperior, Gliscor and Excadrill # Boss Battle with Ninjask the flying bug * '''Flying Beach '''is a flying beach with kites and clouds over it with four levels: # Race with Tornadus, Noibat, Noivern, Corviknight, Cramorant and Charizard # Time Boom with Butterfree, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Spearow and Fearow # Fruit Splat with Zubat, Golbat, Farfetch'd, Doduo, Dodrio and Scyther # Boss Battle with Butterfree the flying bug * '''Psychic Beach '''is a beach with four levels: # Race with Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, Drowzee, Hypno and Mewtwo # Time Boom with Mew, Espeon, Unown, Wobbuffet, Spoink and Grumpig # Fruit Splat with Chimecho, Wynaut, Deoxys, Chingling, Uxie and Mesprit # Boss Battle with Mega Alakazam * '''Bug Beach '''is a bug beach with bugs with four levels: # Race with Caterpie, Metapod, Pinsir, Pineco, Wurmple and Silcoon # Time Boom with Cascoon, Volbeat, Illumise, Kricketot, Kricketune and Burmy # Fruit Splat with Karrablast, Shelmet, Accelgor, Scatterbug, Spewpa and Grubbin # Boss Battle with Butterfree the flying bug * '''Rock Beach '''is a rock beach with rocks with eleven levels: # Race with Sudowoodo, Nosepass, Regirock, Cranidos, Rampardos and Bonsly # Time Boom with Roggenrola, Boldore, Gigalith, Rockruff, midday Lycanroc and midnight Lycanroc # Fruit Splat with dusk Lycanroc, Rolycoly, Geodude, Alolan Geodude, Graveler and Alolan Graveler # Race with Golem, Alolan Golem, Onix, Omanyte, Omastar, Katubo and Katubops # Time Boom with Aerozactyl, Larvitar, Pupitar, Tyranitar, Lunatone, Solrock and Lileep # Fruit Splat with Cradily, Anorith, Armaldo, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Probopass and Archen # Race with Archeops, Terrakion, Binacle, Barbaracle, Tyrunt, Tyrantrum and Amaura # Time Boom with Aurorus, Carbink, Diancie, Minior, Nihilego, Stakataka and Rhyhorn # Fruit Splat with Rhydon, Shuckle, Magcargo, Corsola, Aron, Lairon and Aggron # Race with Relicanth, Rhyperior, Dwebble, Crustle, Tirtouga, Carracosta and Drednaw # Boss Battle with Shuckle the rock bug * '''Ghost Beach '''is a ghost beach with ghosts with four levels: # Race with Misdreavus, Shuppet, Banette, Duskull, Dusclops, Mismagius and Dusknoir # Time Boom with Yamask, Cofagrigus, Polteageist, Gastly, Haunter, Gengar and Drifloon # Fruit Splat with Drifblim, Spiritomb, Giratina, Litwick, Lampent, Chandelure and Phantump # Boss Battle with Shedinja the ghost bug * '''Dark Beach '''is a dark beach with four levels: # Race with Alolan Meowth, Alolan Persian, Umbreon, Poochyena, Mightyena, Absol and Darkrai # Time Boom with Purrlion, Liepard, Zorua, Zoroark, Alolan Rattata, Alolan Raticate and Murkrow # Fruit Splat with Sneasel, Houndour, Houndoom, Galarian Zigzagoon, Galarian Linoone, Sableye and Honchkrow # Boss Battle with Mega Absol * '''Dragon Beach '''is a dragon beach with dragons with four levels: # Race with Dratini, Dragonair, Bagon, Shelgon, Axew, Fraxure and Haxorus # Time Boom with Druddigon, Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra, Jangmo-o, Dragonite and Altaria # Fruit Splat with Salamence, Latias, Latios, Rayquaza, Gible, Gabite and Garchomp # Boss Battle with Arceus * '''Steel Beach '''is a steel beach with six levels: # Race with Registeel, Klink, Klang, Klinklang, Meltan, Melmetal and Steelix # Time Boom with Skarmory, Mawile, Aron, Lairon, Aggron, Beldum and Metang # Fruit Splat with Metagross, Jirachi, Bronzor, Bronzong, Dialga, Cobalion and Honedge # Time Boom with Doublade, Aegislash, Kiefki, Celesteela, Magearna, Duraludon and Alolan Sandshrew # Fruit Splat with Alolan Sandslash, Alolan Digett, Alolan Dugtrio, Magnemite, Magneton, Forretress and Scizor # Boss Battle with Forretress the steel bug * '''Fairy Beach '''is a fairy beach with fairy animals with six levels: # Race with Clefairy, Clefable, Cleffa, Togepi, Snubull, Granbbull and Flabébé # Time Boom with Floette, Florges, Spritzee, Aromatisse, Swirlix, Slurpuff and Sylveon # Fruit Splat with Xerneas, Comfey, Alcremie, Togetic, Togekiss, Alolan Ninetales and Jigglypuff # Race with Wigglytuff, Galarian Weezing, Mr. Mime, Iggybuff, Marill, Azumarill and Ralts # Fruit Splat with Kirlia, Gardevoir, Azurill, Mawile, Mime Jr., Cottonee and Whimsicott # Boss Battle with Ribombee the evolved fairy bug Trivia * Zhu Zhu Insects can't bring any original insects to the fanmade game app. Instead, Zhu Zhu Pokémon bring Pokémon like creatures to it. * It is based on the game app, Beach Buggy Racing. Category:Zhu Zhu Pets game apps fanmade